VGCW Official Imagery
For fan-created images, see the Fanart page. This page consists of any sort of VGCW imagery that has appeared during a live broadcast or images made for the broadcast but didn't make an appearance. This page was created by BRYN4444 featuring images from him. For the handful of ones that weren't, credit is appropriately given. The Logos Old vgcw logo.png|Old VGCW logo by BRYN4444. Vgcw_logo.png|Current VGCW logo by Bobbersson. S3logo.png|Saints Row inspired VGCW Season 3 logo. Fdlogo.png|Female Division watermark/logo. WWEVGCW.png|VGCW VS. WWE Logo used during the Female Division. VGCW_4_End_Game.png|Season 4 Finale Logo. Created by Dazwa. VGCW at Home.png|VGCW at Home Logo. Created by TheTOH. VGCWbreakdown.png|VGCW Breakdown logo. Please Stand By Collage Style I wanted that "Classic Wrestling Montage" feel for these images. You know, when they show moments of old and each clip blurs together with the last? No? Just me? Vgcw videobanner.png|The first video banner. Vgcwbanner-new1-tyt.png|Additional links. Vgcwbanner-new2-tyt.png|Reworked to reduce clutter. Vgcwbanner-new3-tyt.png|Reworked to add new logo. Vgcwbanner-4.png|The second video banner. Vgcwbanner-5.png|Updated Snake, Replaced Link. The Third Season Originally planned to have the Ganon spot change with each new VGCW Champion but I forgot to give Bazza the Barkley image in time for the show, and then DK had the belt pulled completely. S3 vgcw videobanner.png|Ganon focused; His attempt to regain the belt. S3 vgcw videobanner barkley.png|Unused; Barkley focused. S3 vgcw videobanner dk.png|Unused; DK focused. Loading Screen Began creating them mid-season 3. The concept was easy; the hardest part was trying to get a blank enough version of the WWE 13 loading screen to add characters well to. Provided without link information for your saving pleasure. Male Division VGCW-standby Eggman.png VGCW-standby Waluigi.png VGCW-standby Vegeta.png VGCW-standby Snake.png VGCW-standby Nappa.png VGCW-standby Kacho.png VGCW-standby Gaben.png VGCW-standby Wily.png VGCW-standby Jensen.png VGCW-standby Dracula.png VGCW-standby Dan.png VGCW-standby MajinVegeta.png VGCW-standby Groose.png VGCW-standby Ganondorf.png VGCW-standby Barkley.png VGCW-standby Geno.png Female Division VGCW-standby Grunty.png VGCW-standby Cammy.png VGCW-standby Poison.png VGCW-standby Zelda.png VGCW-standby Daisy.png VGCW-standby Peach.png VGCW-standby Shaundi.png VGCW-standby Terra.png VGCW-standby Tina.png VGCW-standby_Rinoa.png VGCW-standby_Ivy.png VGCW-standby_Chie.png VGCW-standby_Rocket.png VGCW-standby_Roll.png Season 4: Wrestlevania To fit with the "Wrestlevania" theme, created this by mixing Castlevania artwork with VGCW CAW models to hilarious effects. Season4-videobanner.png Season4-videobanner-left.png|Twitter and URL loved to the left side. Season4-videobanner-alt.png|Removed Twitter and URL for saving pleasure. Season 5: Dragon Brawl Created an image with a Dragon Ball feel by putting it in the World Martial Arts Tournament ring. Also features a dragon radar and a full logo. Dragon_Brawl_Logo.png|Stand alone logo. Season5-videobanner.png Season5-videobanner-alt.png|Removed Twitter and URL for saving pleasure. Posters Posters were made as a way to make the season finale shows more PPV themed. Breakdownposter.png|VGCW Female Division: Breakdown (Season 2 Finale) Wiki Frontpage Slide 1: What is VGCW? A simple image that is meant to show the VGCW logo and sum up the current events. VGCW_Slider1-1st.png|Used when the wiki was being developed, changed before it went public. VGCW_Slider1-2nd.png|Proper logo. VGCW Slider1-3rd.png|Season 3; Has the DBZ Tournament logo behind the VGCW logo. VGCW_Slider1-4th.png|Season 4; Had a Castlevania castle in the background to relate to Dracula. VGCW Slider1-5th.png|Season 4 End; For Gabe's victory as new GM. VGCW Slider1-5th-b.png|Unused; For if Adam Jensen became the GM Tournament. Slide 2: Champions Was for showing off the VGCW Championship, but after the new belt came in it now shows all the Championships. VGCW Slider2-1st.png|Original VGCW Championship VGCW_Slider2-2nd.png|VGCW/Female Division belts, pre Gurl Co-Op. Slide 3: Wrestlers Made to show the current fan favorites and top contenders or threats in the VGCW. VGCW_Slider3-1st.png|Late Season 1 themed. VGCW Slider3-2nd.png|Late Season 2 themed. VGCW Slider3-3rd.png|Season 3 themed. Slide 4 hasn't changed yet. VGCW At Home Images and screenshots from the VGCW at Home stream. Show and screenshots by TheTOH! VGCW at Home collage.jpg|The Intro Collage, shown during the intro. VGCW_At_Home_Thanks.jpg|The Ending Image. File:Angry_Waaaaaaaluigi.jpg|WAAAAAAAAAAAAA Other Images VGCW thanksforwatching.png|Unused; Thought it would bring the wrong idea of the night's events being untrue/a dream. Vgcw_InternetChampBelt_fade.png|The original VGCW Championship; Heavily photoshopped Zack Ryder belt. VGCW ChannelBanner.png|Unused, Probably because it features Baz McMahon too prominently. Dunk.png|Used in his loading screen. Took forever because I practically remake the logo to remove jpg artifacts. Terror Baltimore White.png|Used in her loading screen. Sometimes I get carried away. Terror_Baltimore_Black.png|Alternate Black. AlternateEndGame4.png|Unused; My version of the End Game logo. Category:VGCW Information